Bless the Child
by sofia313
Summary: 18-years-old Jaime ends up saving a little orphan girl.


**This is just a one shot for now. Warning, attempted rape.**

* * *

Ser Jaime Lannister was riding towards the Red Keep after running some errands for the King Aerys. It was late and the streets of King's Landing were much more dangerous than during daytime. Jaime however wasn't even slightly afraid; he had no reason to be. Despite of his young age, he was one of the most skilled swordsmen in Westeros and he was the youngest man ever appointed to the Kingsguard. Anyone would have been proud of that and in public he was, but deep down he was miserable.

He missed his beloved Cersei every single day. The only reason why he had joined the Kingsguard in the first place was her. He had wanted to be with her and he would have been if their father wouldn't have taken her back to Casterly Rock with him. Now he was stuck in King's Landing, serving King Aerys. Jaime had sworn to protect the king, but it would have been a lie to say that he would like King Aerys.

There simply was something wrong with the king; Jaime had noticed that very quickly. Of course he was aware that all kings had made unpleasant decisions, but King Aerys was downright cruel and sadistic. Jaime had witnessed him burning men alive for ridiculous reasons. Innocent men. Yet he had no choice but to serve his king.

He was passing an alley when he heard something. Someone was crying out in pain. A child. Then it was dead quiet. Jaime dismounted and quickly unsheathed his sword. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he couldn't just ignore what he had heard. This wasn't really his duty, but that didn't matter. What kind of man would he be if he wouldn't help a child who was clearly in trouble?

He ran to the alley and saw two men. One of them had trapped a small child under him and the other one was trying to rip the child's clothes off. She, at least Jaime thought that the child was a girl, was struggling desperately, but she had no chance against the men. Jaime was nothing but repulsed, he had never understood what kind of a man could force himself on a woman, not to mention on a child.

"Get off her!" he demanded and raised his sword.

"Stay out of this or…" the other man started, but he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Jaime's uniform.

"Fuck," he murmured and got up as fast as he could. His friend did the same and they both ran. Jaime was about to go after them when the child let out a weak whimper. She was hurt. Quickly Jaime knelt next to her and looked at her bruised face. She was very small, he didn't think that she could be older than 6. She had messy blonde curls and tattered and dirty clothes, she looked like a beggar.

"Hey," Jaime said as calmingly as he could. "It's alright, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't say anything; she just looked at him with her big blue eyes. Blood was pouring out of her nose; clearly one of the men had hit her.

"It's alright," Jaime repeated. "Is your home somewhere near?"

She looked at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't have a home," she said so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"What about your mother and father? Where are they?"

She shivered and tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Are you cold?" Jaime asked.

She nodded.

"Alright…"

He took off his cloak and carefully lifted her up before wrapping the cloak around her tiny body. It seemed that she was too weak to resist.

"Where are your mother and father?" he asked again.

"Mama went to sleep and didn't wake up," she muttered. "I tried… I tried to wake her up, but she didn't."

Jaime pressed his lips together.

"What about your father?"

She shook her head.

"I don't have a father."

"Alright… Alright, do you have someone else? Aunts, uncles, grandparents?"

"No."

Fuck. Jaime couldn't just leave her here. He could take her to the orphanage. She blinked her eyes tiredly, clearly she was exhausted. He had seen the orphanage and the thought of taking her there made him feel very unpleasant. She looked so small and helpless. What was he supposed to do with her then?

"Alright," he sighed and lifted her up into his arms. "I will take you with me; you will have a safe place to sleep tonight. Someone will take care of your wounds and you will have something to eat. Do you agree to that?"

He didn't really have any experience about children, so he talked to her like he would have talked to an adult. She didn't answer though, she was asleep. He was quite uncomfortable holding her in his arms, she felt almost weightless, like a doll.

"Alright then…"

Once again he wasn't sure what he was doing, but obviously he couldn't just leave her. Hopefully he would be able to think of something before reaching the Red Keep.


End file.
